24 Hours to Live
by twilightgirl1992
Summary: When a rescue goes wrong, Scott and Gordon are on a race against time. Virgil is trapped in a collaped building. Now Scott and Gordon have 24 hours to get to Vrigil before another Tracy joins the stars.


**Author's note: my dad is a huge Thunderbird fan, he has the two movies "thunderbirds are Go" and "Thunderbird 6" on DVD. We also go him some of the other DVDs for Christmas. I fell in love with when I saw the live action movie and then I watched the original and fell in love with it again. Though, I'm keeping Gordon's hair red, most of this is based off the real movie, I'm keeping the ages like this: Scott 24, John 22, Virgil 20, Gordon 18, Alan 15. I know that in the original that Virgil is older then John but I liked the way the movie had it so I'm keeping it that way. This is my first try at Thunderbird fics. Let me know what you think******

**My main focus will be on Twilight stories but I will work on this when I have writers block for those stories which I have right now. haha enjoy.**

**24 Hours to Live**

**Summary: ****After a rescue mission goes horribly wrong, Scott and Gordon are on a race against time. Virgil is trapped in a building collapse. Now Scott and Gordon have less then 24 hours to find Virgil before the chances of seeing him alive again disappear completely.**

**Chapter One**

**A building Collapse **

"Thunderbird four to mobile control, all life readings clear, surfacing now," Gordon Tracy said as the bright yellow of the thunderbird broke the surface.

"F.A.B. Thunderbird four, well done Gordon," Scott's voice cracked over Gordon's head set.

Gordon smiled at the sound of his older brother's voice, "Thanks Scott, how's Virgil doing?"

"Last time he checked in he was after one more life signal, he should be reporting in soon," Scott said his voice giving away the relief that they were almost done.

Gordon signed along with his brother, all three of them had had a big day. Alan had gone back at school; John was back up in Thunderbird five after the Hood's attack and their dad was now staying home knowing that the boys could handle it without him, he had only been on few rescues since the attack, leaving most of them to the boys.

"Okay, I'm going to dock four and then I'll come and join you guys, Gordon out." Gordon said signing off.

"Right Gordo," Scott said smiling to himself as he switched to over to Virgil's line, "Hey Virg, you almost got everything tied up in there?"

"Still searching Scott, though this building is pretty unsteady, half the basement is already collapsing that's where I am now, that's why its so slow going, I think it might be a good idea that once Gordon's done with Thunderbird four you might want him standing by on the mole," Virgil's voice crackled through to Scott's head set.

"Will do, be careful Virg," Scott said concern creeping back into his voice.

"Don't worry Sparky, I know what I'm doing," Virgil said with a laugh, hearing the concern in his older brother's voice.

"I know you know what you're doing but I'm an older brother before I'm a field Commander, Short stack," Scott added the old nick name to the end of the sentence just for good measure.

"Hey now, don't go calling me Short stack again, I'm not that much shorter then you are anymore," Virgil said faking that his feelings were hurt, as much as he hated to admit it he knew he was the shortest out of all five of them.

"Oh come on Virg," Scott said with a mental eye roll.

"I know you're just looking after me," Virgil said with a laugh, "Don't worry I'll be back out in the open air before you know it."

"I know you will-Short stack," Scott laughed when he heard the loud grunt on the other end.

Scott turned when he heard his name being called and saw Gordon running over to mobile control, his red hair slightly damp from getting out of four making it look almost brown.

"Hey Gordon, Virgil's still searching, he wants you standing by on the mole just in case it's needed," Scott said as Gordon reached him.

"Really, the building is that bad, should Virgil really be in there then?" Gordon asked worry entering his eyes.

"He doesn't have a choice Gordo, John is still getting a life signal from in the basement, that's where most of the damage is, so it's slow going for him, just stand by okay, I'll keep you posted," Scott said as more the stress became noticeable on his face.

"Okay take it easy Sparky, I'm sure Virgil will be fine," Gordon said, "I'll get over to the Mole right now, if anything happens I'll be ready."

Scott nodded with a small smile and turned back to mobile control as Gordon turned towards Thunderbird two where the mole was sitting and waiting.

Ten minutes passed with no one talking except for John relaying information to Virgil, then there was another ten minutes of silence with no sound passing between the four brothers.

Suddenly there was a low rumble, and Scott's head shot up, his eyes widened when he saw where the sound was coming from. To Scott's horror the whole building came down trapping both the lone survivor and Virgil inside.


End file.
